


A Change in the Game

by Miyuuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: Otabek had never begged for anything in his life, but as he laid on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard, he couldn't lie - the thought crossed his mind.In which Yuri changes the game.





	A Change in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first real smut! I've never written anything like this before, so bear with me. If I missed any tags PLEASE tell me, I'm atrocious at tagging. Come chat with me on Tumblr: nezushisan.tumblr.com

Otabek had never begged for anything in his life, but as he laid on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard, he couldn’t lie - the thought crossed his mind. Yuri was perched above him, his slender legs resting on either side of Otabek’s hips, smirking while he stripped at an agonizingly slow pace. Otabek was painfully hard and the strip show Yuri was putting on only spurred the brunette on. He growled in frustration, pulling at his restraints and rattling the headboard. He wasn’t used to being so vulnerable... or waiting for what he wanted.

“Tell me what you want, _Daddy _.” Yuri purred above him, his fingers dancing lightly across Otabek’s chest. Otabek grunted, unable to swallow his pride. Yuri rolled his hips back, grinding his ass against Otabek’s throbbing length. The latter bit his lip to keep from moaning. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to steel his resolve - _that little tease would not break him _. He felt Yuri shift, the warmth of his bare thighs no longer grazing his sides.____

____The wet heat of Yuri’s mouth leaving sloppy kisses on his inner thigh made him cry out, gasping. His eyes shot open to the erotic sight of Yuri peaking up at him from between his legs. He knew how sensitive Otabek was. The blond’s tongue danced deliciously close to his balls, making Otabek crack and whimper quietly._ _ _ _

____“What was that, did you say something?” Yuri grinned against his thigh, knowing he’d won._ _ _ _

____“Please-” Otabek breathed, his voice inaudible._ _ _ _

____“I can’t heeeeear you, Daddy.” Yuri purred and resumed his assault on Otabek’s thigh, leaving marks as he went. Otabek whined and glared down at him, his face burning. Yuri paused to cock an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“Pl- please, Yura. I need you.” Yuri was pleased by his boyfriend’s shy pleading, but kept his face straight._ _ _ _

____“Well, that’s all you had to say, Daddy - was that really so hard?” Before Otabek could snap at Yuri, the blond wrapped a small hand around his cock, effectively draining him of any fight. He arched into Yuri’s grasp, his thrusts desperate. He was almost proud of the fact that he didn’t whine when Yuri removed his hand._ _ _ _

____“You’ll get what you want... after I get what I need.” Yuri was leaning over him, his words ghosting across Otabek’s neck and earlobe. He yanked once on his restraints, desperate to hold Yuri there. The blond grinned at the rattle of the handcuffs. Otabek pretended not to noticed Yuri’s quick scan of his wrists - checking for signs of injury._ _ _ _

____“So impatient, Daddy.” He teased the older man, inserting two fingers into his own mouth. Otabek’s eyes followed Yuri’s fingers from his mouth as they ghosted over Yuri’s slender chest... down his stomach.. over his hips... circling around to-_ _ _ _

____Otabek’s pupils blew wide and he couldn’t hold in the low moan as he realized what Yuri was doing._ _ _ _

____He was prepping himself, the way Otabek usually did._ _ _ _

____Inches above him, Yuri was scissoring himself open._ _ _ _

____Just out of his reach._ _ _ _

____Oh, Yuri was playing dirty now._ _ _ _

____The blond moaned loudly, his panting breaths brushing over Otabek’s chest, setting his blood on fire. He growled, pulling on the cuffs, desperate to touch the moaning brat above him._ _ _ _

____“Daddy, calm down or you’ll be in trouble.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s enough, Yuri. You obviously need to be taught a lesson.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh? That’s big talk from someone who can’t even sit up right now.” Yuri smirked, amused by Otabek’s scowl._ _ _ _

____“I think you need to be reminded who is in charge here, Kitten. Uncuff me, and maybe I’ll consider letting you cum sometime tonight.”_ _ _ _

____Yuri whined before he could stop himself. Shaking his head, he smirked. “Now, now, Daddy. I’m in charge tonight. And since you aren’t playing along, you’ll have to be punished.” Yuri removed his fingers from his ass with a soft gasp and moved to the dresser drawer._ _ _ _

____The toys..._ _ _ _

____Otabek jerked against his cuffs, knowing exactly what Yuri was up to, before he even saw the vibrator._ _ _ _

____“Going to make me watch, hm? Unusually cruel for you, Kitten.” Otabek huffed, trying a different approach. Maybe he could coax Yuri into removing the cuffs._ _ _ _

____That thought died the second Yuri climbed onto the foot of the bed, settling between Otabek’s feet. He smirked, meeting Otabek’s pleading eyes before deep throating the toy in one go. Otabek groaned low in his throat as he watched Yuri tease his mouth before rising up to balance on his knees. He winked at the brunette before spinning around and gripping the footboard, his ass on full display for Otabek._ _ _ _

____“Yura-” Otabek started but choked off into a moan when Yuri bottomed out on the vibrator, gasping as he dropped his head, overwhelmed._ _ _ _

____The blond gave himself a moment to adjust to the stretch before slowly dragging the toy out to the tip before plunging it back in. Glancing over his shoulder, Yuri could see Otabek watching, desperate and panting._ _ _ _

____“Do you see something you like, Daddy?” His voice dripped with need, and it clicked - Otabek knew what his kitten needed._ _ _ _

____“I do, Kitten. But I think you can do better than that.” He watched with feigned disinterest as Yuri drove the toy into himself at a frantic pace. The way his breath was hitching, Otabek could tell the blond was close. All he needed to do was touch himself and..._ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare.” Yuri froze at the sound of Otabek’s stern voice, his hand hovering over his own dripping cock. “Just because I’m allowing you to play, doesn’t mean you can cum without my permission. Uncuff me right now, you are in so much trouble.”_ _ _ _

____Yuri gingerly pulled the toy from his ass, his eyes downcast in embarrassment, the blush across his face spreading as he reached for the handcuff keys._ _ _ _

____He had barely gotten one of Otabek’s hands free before he was whirlwinded around, bent over the brunette’s knees._ _ _ _

____“You know how this goes, Kitten,” Otabek ran his hand over the soft skin on Yuri’s bare ass, bending over to whisper in the blond’s ear, “don’t lose count.” Yuri’s skin exploded in goosebumps._ _ _ _

____The first smack was sharp, Otabek’s hand spread wide. Yuri gasped, “One.”_ _ _ _

____“Louder.” Otabek’s stern voice, followed by two more hard smacks on each cheek._ _ _ _

____Yuri couldn’t swallow the moan, “T-two, three.”_ _ _ _

____“Good kitty.”_ _ _ _

____By the time Otabek had reached 20, Yuri had lost count twice and was a panting, weepy mess._ _ _ _

____“Please, please, Daddy. No more.” His speech was slurred and his teary eyes were unfocused._ _ _ _

____Otabek’s hand halted midair - and came down feather light on Yuri’s backside. “Yuri, baby, hey. Are you okay? Do you want to safe word?”_ _ _ _

____Yuri shook his head frantically, “No! No, no, I’m - I just need a minute.”_ _ _ _

____Otabek gently lifted Yuri, rearranged them so they were stretched out across the bed, his arm wrapped protectively around the blond. He planted soft kisses to Yuri’s hair and forehead, whispering praises._ _ _ _

____After several minutes, Yuri took a deep breath, pushing away from Otabek._ _ _ _

____“Okay. Green.”_ _ _ _

____Otabek planted a chaste kiss to his lips before hiking Yuri’s legs unto his shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Such a pretty kitten, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” He planted kisses to Yuri’s ankles and calves, kissing and marking his way to Yuri’s entrance. The blond preened at the praise, making him squirm and whine. Otabek halted just short of exactly where Yuri wanted him._ _ _ _

____“Do it, Beka, please.” Yuri pleaded, his hands fisting Otabek’s hair. He grinned before licking a thin strip across Yuri’s rim. The blond arched his back with a breathy moan. Otabek briefly pondered the idea of taking his kitten apart with only his tongue, only to find the primal need to be inside him overwhelming._ _ _ _

____“I’m ready, Daddy, please!” Yuri writhed under his ministrations, his thighs shaking around Otabek’s head._ _ _ _

____“You’re so whiny and needy tonight, kitten.” Otabek teased as he rummaged through the end table drawer for a condom, ignoring the blond’s pouty glare. He rolled the condom on, never breaking eye contact with Yuri._ _ _ _

____Pushing into Yuri was like coming home - or something else poetic that Otabek’s mind couldn’t focus on as Yuri’s wet heat engulfed him. As he bottomed out, he caught Yuri’s mouth with his, swallowing each other’s moans. He waited, shaky arms holding him in place above Yuri, giving him time to adjust to Otabek’s size._ _ _ _

____Yuri rolled his hips, urging Otabek to move. He started slow, letting Yuri feel every drag of his cock against his rim. The blond’s wanton moans spurred him on as he drove into him, his hands tight around Yuri’s waist._ _ _ _

____Otabek was speeding towards his orgasm, and if Yuri’s gasps of pleasure were any indication, he was close too. Pulling Yuri’s legs higher onto his shoulders, the new angle gave Otabek unrestricted access to Yuri’s prostate, which he slammed against mercilessly. He wrapped his hand around Yuri’s leaking cock, matching the rhythm of his hand with his thrusts._ _ _ _

____“Bek-ahh!” Yuri came with a shout, his back arching off of the bed, coating his stomach and chest. Otabek followed quickly, Yuri’s clenching sending him hurdling into his orgasm. He gasped above Yuri for a moment, letting the blond come down from his high before he pulled out. Leaving Yuri on the bed, he went into the attached bathroom, coming back with a wet rag and a glass of water. He gently wiped Yuri’s chest and stomach while Yuri sipped the water._ _ _ _

____“...I won.” Yuri was smirking into the glass, his bluegreen eyes flashing mischievously._ _ _ _

____“Whatever you say, Yura.” Otabek rolled his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, they could try that again. Maybe begging wasn’t the worst thing in the world._ _ _ _

____Taking the glass from Yuri’s hand and setting in on the bedside table, he pulled Yuri under the covers with him. He drew light circles on the blond’s back and peppered kisses across his forehead and cheeks._ _ _ _

____The blond squirmed and giggled in his arms, shoving Otabek’s face away._ _ _ _

____“I love you, Yura.”_ _ _ _

____“I know you do.”_ _ _ _

____Otabek rolled the pair, pinning Yuri underneath his larger frame._ _ _ _

____“You’re such a brat.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, and you’re a fucking sap.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmmm, yeah, but you love me anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, I guess.” Yuri sniggered at Otabek’s dramatic ‘offended’ face and the conversation devolved into Yuri shrieking as Otabek relentlessly tickled him._ _ _ _

____Yuri snored lightly next to him, his slender arm draped over Otabek’s stomach. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after surrendering during the tickle fight._ _ _ _

____“I may be a sap, but I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth, Yuri.” He whispered, smiling fondly at the blond, brushing a few stray hairs from his face. Sighing, he rolled over, careful not to jar Yuri. Laying down facing away from the blond, he let himself start to doze off to sleep._ _ _ _

____Before he drifted to sleep, from over his shoulder he heard a soft, “I know you would.”_ _ _ _


End file.
